Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: When royalty effects Derek's life to the extent of meeting someone who completely melts him and his past. Will the baker's son be able to show Derek what he's been missing? Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1

My heart beat drummed deep in my skull, bounding in my thoughts. I sat in only my boxers, my back pressed against the cold stone of my tower walls. Rain pounded against the roof, allowing me to drown myself in my thoughts. My breathing became labored as I imagined myself running through the rain and nearly being caught sneaking back into the castle at the early hours of the morning. It almost didn't seem real until my eyes settled on the pile of wet clothing that sat only feet from me.

Times had been easier when my parents were around. Our kingdom was so full of life and we always welcomed villagers into the castle. As I hit my teenage years, my mother would present me with girls. I was used to being around them, hell I loved spending time with my sister, Laura, but this wasn't fun and games anymore. Being the oldest, I was meant to find a partner first. I don't know how many girls I've met in favor of my mother. I don't know how many girls my parents have allowed to stay the night in my tower. I don't know how many girls I've kissed hungrily until they've passed out with exhaustion. I don't know how many girls I've let please me. But I do know how many girls I've returned the favor to. None.

There wasn't one girl that I ever felt a connection with enough to let my guard down. Even if I may be lying to myself, I never shared a connection with Kate Argent. My parents loved her. Not only was Kate from a royal family, but she was royally beautiful. But my mother had presented me with a lot of very beautiful women, and Kate was no different. She was willing to please me and be given nothing in return. Like every other girl, I just had physical attraction to her, but I tried my hardest to start to let my guard down. My mother loved this girl, and only wanted the best for me, so I figured I would do my best to please her. Then the day came that changed my life forever. Kate and her family were meant to join my family for dinner in the castle. It would be the first time that any of us would meet them. I was in my tower, buttoning my white shirt when I heard Laura scream. I rushed down the stairs in a fit of panic, searching for my sister when I saw smoke coming from the foyer. Servants and guards were rushing about, the castle doors forced closed by large pieces of furniture.

"Derek!" Laura screeched. Her pained cry had come from the stairs that led down to the cellar. Smoke billowed from the cellar staircase, choking me as I began to descend.

"Laura?" I coughed, only making it down twenty stairs before being grabbed from behind. The smoke had blinded me and I was unable to see my captor, but they began dragging me back up the stairs.

"No, I need to help Laura!" I had shouted.

"Shut up, Derek." it was my Uncle Peter. He was whispering and practically carrying me up the stairs, making very minimal sound. Once we reached the foyer, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back towards my tower. We escaped through a secret door that was hidden at the base of my tower and found refuge in the stables. For the rest of the night I listened to my family's screams and pleas as they died. Kate had betrayed me and my family. She planned to kill us in order to bring her family to power, or so I was told.

That night changed not only my life, but the fate of the kingdom as well. My uncle rose to power and he shut off the village from the castle. Guards were posted at every entrance around the clock and no one was allowed to leave the castle without permission, especially me. Being shut off from the world was something I had grown to accept. It allowed me to mourn the death of my parents and my beloved sister in peace. My uncle and I spoke very little, only seeing each other when we sat at opposite ends of the dining room table for supper. Unlike my mother, he never began presenting me with women. This allowed me the freedom to find my own pleasures and was the first and only time that I've ever returned a sexual favor.

It was with one of our stable hands, Isaac. It had been a usually quiet day around the castle and I ventured down to the stables to busy myself. Little did I know I'd be rolling around in the hay with another man, but it was a turning point for me. It made me realize what I had been missing with all of those girls my mother presented me with. I still remain very much a virgin, but Isaac sure got me close enough to wanting to change that. I never would've thought that kissing another boy would be so breathtaking. Isaac and I never pursued anything after those few hours in the hay, but that moment has brought me to where I am now. Happy, in love, and very wet.

My uncle had banned me from the village and forbid me from ever making contact with anyone outside our castle. It wasn't until the day our butler, Mason, became very ill that he allowed me to venture into the village. Mason was the one who traveled to the village for food and supplies for the castle. His illness had crippled him from being able to do anymore than lay in bed, so my uncle pushed Mason's duties on to me. I had never been so excited to finally be outside the castle. I spent the entire day in the village, exploring the market and different stores. I even took a stroll down one of the streets lined with homes just to see what life was like in my kingdom. No one in the village seemed to recognize me as the prince. I guess it's understandable considering I'd never really been outside the castle grounds before. The absolute highlight of my day was when I visited the bakery. It was quite possibly the coolest little building in the village, its purple roof making it stand out from the rest. The scent of the flowers under the windows pushed my happiness to a new level as I pushed through the front door. The dozens of baskets filled with loaves of bread and even the cases filled with beautifully decorated cakes didn't even catch my eye as abruptly as the absolutely stunning boy behind the counter did. My heart was sent into a havoc as I approached the counter.

"Good Afternoon, can I help you find anything?" he smiled at me, his green eyes melting me almost immediately. Then there was a second heart beat that entered my ears. It was different from my own, but its speed was nearly the same - fast and choppy. I had always known I was different, my senses greater than those around me. My family and I all seemed to share the same gift, but I never understood what it was that made me so special. I know I have frightened girls who pleasured me just by looking at them, but they've never revealed to me why. Even Isaac had a moment of panic as I sank my lips into his bare chest. I had always thought that maybe I was too aggressive when it came to being intimate with others, but the other strange things that happened to me never seemed to add up the same.

"Sir?" the boy spoke again, I wanted to savor his voice, let him speak forever as long as I can be the one he's speaking to.

"Oh, yeah, Hi." I sputtered out. _Smooth. _

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked again, his eyes becoming concerned. The second heart rate in my ears began to slow as I took a deep breath and reached for the list in my pocket.

"I need a few loaves of bread." I nodded to the list then looked up at the boy. The lines around his eyes became more evident as he smiled at me.

"Well you're in the right place, what kind of bread do you need?" he chuckled lightly. My heart fluttered with his joy, I couldn't believe this boy was getting to me so easily.

"Uh," was all I managed to say. _Jesus, Derek! You look like a fucking idiot! _

"Wow, I just can't get over your eyes right now." I breathed, my shoulders releasing a weight I hadn't realized was there. I watched as the boy's cheeks began to burn, the heart rate in my ears climbing again.

"I-I, that's so, what did you…Hi, my name's Stiles." he smiled again, outstretching his hand towards me. I gladly allowed my fingers to curl around his hand, the beating in my ears becoming more defined.

"Derek." I smiled back at him. _Well being a big, dumb idiot didn't completely humiliate you. _

"Stiles is a very unique name." I said as we released our handshake, allowing my fingers to brush against his.

"Thanks." He spoke shyly, looking anywhere but me. "S-so, what kind of bread did you want?" he asked, fiddling with the tie on his apron.

"O-oh, right." I said, clearing my throat. "I don't know, what's your favorite?"

"My favorite?" he asked, his gaze meeting mine.

"Yeah." I smiled, letting one of my hands rub the skin on the back of my neck. Stiles was becoming flustered and I couldn't help but be nervous myself.

"I-I-I don't know, we make so many different kinds." his shaky voice spoke while his eyes continued to search me. It was almost as if he were analyzing me.

"Well surprise me. Pick three different ones and bag them up."

"Oh, okay." Stiles nodded at least five times before he disappeared behind the counter. He came up with a cloth bag and then scurried to the end of the counter, revealing his full stature to me. I watched with a smile permanently plastered on my lips as he walked about the bakery. With his back to me, I began to search his body. His baggy jeans, his plaid flannel that was rolled up just above the elbows, the toned arms that hugged the fabric so nicely. He was covered from head to toe with a light dusting of flour, his backside no different. He was definitely skinnier than me, but far from unhealthy. He was perfect. I never would have thought that his buzzed hair would have intrigued me just as much as the rest of him. After the incredible feeling of running my hands through Isaac's hair, I would've thought that short hair would be a turn off for me. That buzzed head made my mind drift. I was picturing myself rubbing my cheek against his prickly, yet soft hair while his mouth did things to my neck that I can't even describe. I had it bad for this kid, and I needed to get out of here before the friend in my pants made himself known.

"Alright, here's three of our most popular breads and an extra one that I have taken a liking to lately." Stiles spoke, pulling me out of my trance. He was behind the counter again, one hand atop the bag of bread and the other resting against his hip. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Can you promise me that I'll see you again?" I asked, my heart in my throat as I rested my hand atop the bag of bread, mere millimeters from his fingers.

"Hi there!" came a woman's voice, making me tear my gaze from Stiles' piercing eyes. I looked to the woman who had emerged from a swinging door behind Stiles. She was coated in a thicker layer of flour, her hands buried in knots within her apron as she tried to wipe them off. "How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful Ma'am, I'm new in town and this fine man here was just helping me with some bread." I smiled at her, glancing at Stiles before removing my hand from the bag and stuffing it in my pocket. The woman's brows knitted together and her hands were abruptly placed against her hips.

"New in town? I swear I've seen you before." she said, approaching the counter.

"No Ma'am, I don't believe I've ever been here before."

"Well you must have, I can honestly say I've seen you. What's your name, darling?"

"Mom, stop bothering him." Stiles spoke up, his eyes wild. "He just came in for some bread, you should probably stop talking if you ever want him to come back!"

"Oh don't worry about it, my name is Derek." I smiled, offering a hand to the woman.

"Mrs. Stilinski," she nodded, shaking my hand. "This is my bakery."

"Well you have a very nice place here, I will definitely be coming back."

"I'm glad to hear that." she smiled halfheartedly. I could tell she was still skeptical of me.

"Okay, Mom, thank you for scaring our customer." Stiles said, stress forming in his forehead.

"Alright, alright, back to the kitchen. It was nice to meet you, Derek." she said, gently shoving Stiles before sending me a wave of her hand.

"You as well, Mrs. Stilinski." I waved back. I followed Stiles gaze as he waited for his mother to return to the kitchen. As the door swung behind her Stiles turned to me with a sigh.

"Oh common, it wasn't that bad." I laughed, pulling the bag of bread from the counter and tucking it under my arm.

"She's so embarrassing." he said, looking down.

"Well hey, at least now I know you want to see me again." I smirked, watching closely as he smiled to himself before connecting his gaze with mine again.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2

That marked the first of many trips that I would make to the Stilinski Bakery. I made a deal with my uncle to let me take over Mason's duties in the village just so I could see Stiles. They were short visits but they always made my insides burn. I wanted to get to know him more and more every time I walked into that bakery. Thank God I had enough courage one day to finally ask him out. He agreed to meet me in the square by the water fountain at eight o'clock in the evening, after the bakery had closed. I was standing at that fountain at seven just in case he decided to be early even though I knew the bakery had just closed and he wouldn't be out yet. Eight o'clock rolled around and my heart was in my throat again, I was so nervous I could hardly stand there any longer. Another half hour passed by and my nerves slowly began to fade. I'd never been stood up before, I had always been the one to push the girls away, not the other way around. Finally, nine o'clock began pushing people out of the square and the final stands at the market closed down. I couldn't believe Stiles didn't show. The aching pain in my chest drove me towards the bakery and forced me to plaster my face against the window in the door. All of the lights were off except for one that shown through the kitchen doors. I was just about to leave when I felt my knuckles striking the door. Mrs. Stilinski peaked her head through the doors of the kitchen and mouthed 'We're closed'. My feet refused to move, I just stood there, staring back at her with pained eyes. I could almost hear her sigh as she hurried towards the door, unlocking it and only opening it enough to poke her head through.

"Derek, we're closed." she huffed.

"I-I know Mrs. Stilinski, I was just wondering if Stiles were here?" my hands fumbled with the tail of my shirt as she tilted her head.

"He's around back, hanging the laundry."

"Thank you, Ma'am." I smiled. "Have a good night." I backed away from the door and cautiously made my way around the small bakery. There were six lines filled with laundry, both cloths I assumed they used in the bakery as well as clothing fit for at least three people. I pushed my way through three lines of clothing before I spotted him at the other end of the line, furthest away from the bakery. He hung a pair of jeans on the line before bending down into the basket beside him, grabbing another piece of clothing. He was adorned in a pair of dark washed jeans and a green dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to above his elbows like always. Except he wasn't covered in the thin layer of flour, he looked freshly showered and ready for a special occasion.

"Hey," I finally spoke, shocking Stiles. He dropped the dress in his hands and jumped back, grabbing his chest.

"Derek," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You never showed, I had to know why." I said, tucking my hands in my front pockets before walking towards him.

"I just can't believe you thought you could get away with lying to me!" he spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd never lie to you, Stiles." I breathed, his accusation stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes you did, Derek!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "When were you going to tell me that you're the fucking Prince?" I closed the distance between us and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Jesus, Stiles, be quiet." I hushed, my chin falling to my chest. "I didn't want you to know me as the prince, I wanted you just to see me as Derek. How did you even find out?" Stiles ripped my hand from his mouth, keeping his hands wrapped around my wrist.

"My mom finally figured out why she recognized you. Apparently she's delivered cakes to the castle before."

"Okay, well why'd you have to stand me up?"

"I can't date the prince! Are you crazy?" he whispered, his eyes not showing their usual glow.

"Stiles, I like you a lot. What does it matter if I'm the prince or not?" I asked, using the hand he wasn't restraining to cup his hip bone and pull him closer to me.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you. And I'd really be lying if I told you I didn't find you extremely attractive, but I just can't…I mean I just came out to my mom and I didn't even know we had a gay prince, so who knows what other people would think?"

"Who said I was gay?" I asked with the most serious face I could muster, tightening my grip on his hip.

"What?" he breathed.

"I'm kidding." I chuckled. "No one knows I'm gay except you and I want to keep it that way." Stiles gaped at me like he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm the only one who knows?"

"Well, I mean I guess that's not entirely true." I said, removing my hand from his grasp and using it to incase him in my arms, locking my fingers behind his back. "I have made out with one of our stable hands, but I've never had a heart to heart with him."

"So there's someone else." he sighed, resting his hands against my chest.

"What gives you that idea? If I hadn't kissed Isaac I never would've realized that I'm gay and I wouldn't be here, wanting to make things work with you."

"But why me? You're the prince for God's sake! You could have anyone you wanted and you're interested in me, the baker's son."

"What does that matter? Why can't you just accept the fact that I want to be with you? I want to get to know you, I want us to get along, I want to kiss you so fucking bad but you just can't wrap your head around the fact that maybe someone like me-" Stiles cut me off by twisting his fingers in my hair and crashing his lips against mine. I transformed to the consistency of a puddle under his lips. I was so engulfed in the kiss that I stumbled forward as Stiles pulled away. He chuckled lightly before slipping from my grip and disappearing behind a line of clothing. I regained my composure and a smile snuck on to my face as Stiles peaked out from behind a sheet.

"I guess I can give you a chance." he smirked, scrunching his nose in the absolutely cutest way. I huffed a laugh before approaching him, but he disappeared behind the sheet again. I pushed the sheet out of the way and emerged into the next aisle. Stiles was backing away from me with a playful smile on his face before sticking his tongue out at me. I just shook my head, walking towards him. Then Stiles ducked under the next line and bolted down the aisle. I followed suit and chased after him, I hadn't realized how late it was until I could barely see the boy running from me, weaving in and out of the clothing lines. I finally caught up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He doubled over laughing and turned his head to look at me. I leaned forward and sunk my lips into his.

Even though he stood me up, it was quite possibly the greatest night of my life. This quirky and adorable kid was completely melting my heart. I feel like such a sappy school girl, but he was just so perfect. I know it's foolish to think I'm in love so soon, but now that I've had him in my life for close to a year, I'm positive I was meant to be with him. And that's why I'm soaking wet, panting, and genuinely scared to death as I sit on my bedroom floor. I'm risking so much for Stiles. We've both managed to keep our relationship a secret, but I don't know how much longer I can keep sneaking out of the castle before I get caught. If my uncle found out that I was even stepping a foot outside the castle without his permission, I don't even want to imagine what he might do to me. I know he loves me but I don't know how happy he'd be to find out I'm gay and in love with a baker's son.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 3

The next day I followed my usual routine, I got up in the morning, ate breakfast with my uncle, got ready for the day, and spent the afternoon in the village. But today marked a special day, I was finally going to bring Stiles to the castle. Though it would be really late at night and we'd be sneaking around, it was still special and thoroughly exciting. So I collected the desired items for the castle then made my way to the bakery. I casually entered through the front door, side stepping passed the long line of customers. Surprisingly, Mrs. Stilinski sat behind the counter. She seemed to deal with the stress of so many people well, where I can imagine Stiles having a panic attack. That's when I saw him burst through the kitchen doors, balancing two trays of baked goods in his hands. He set them down on a table, whipping his forearm across his head before he looked up, meeting my eyes. A bright smile crept onto his face even though I could tell he was stressed. He made a motion with his head to the back of the store and I nodded in understanding. I immediately left the bakery and made my way around the building, ducking under the clothing lines and meeting Stiles at the back door. He immediately incased me in a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his head against my chest.

"It's going to be a long day." he sighed as I rubbed the fingers of my right hand into the back of his neck.

"Just think, come closing time, you'll have your hand in mine as I lead you back to the castle for the night." Stiles' head shot up, a smile plastered against his face.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot! I can't wait!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly before releasing his grip on my waist and placing his hands against my cheeks. "You have no idea excited I am." he pressed his lips hard against mine, then kissed my forehead before releasing my face.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I chuckled, dragging my fingers down his arms until they intertwined with his. "I'll meet you at the fountain at ten."

"Okay." he nodded vigorously.

"Have a good day at work." I whispered, leaning in and placing one last kiss on his lips before spinning him around and pushing him towards the door.

"Ten o'clock." he called back to me.

"Ten o'clock," I nodded. "And no standing me up!" Stiles just rolled his eyes before disappearing through the back door. I spent the rest of the day exploring the village, keeping myself busy so I wouldn't have to return to the castle without Stiles. It was nine o'clock when I finally made it to the fountain. Impatience was coursing through my veins as I scanned the square. I dipped my fingers in the fountain, brushing the cold water along my arms. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, staring off into the flowing water. Then I felt fingers at my elbow, trailing up my arm and across my shoulders. I quickly looked up as the fingers left my shoulders. I turned my head just in time to see Stiles smiling at me before he spun around, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the edge of the village. I jumped up from my spot and jogged up beside him. We walked in silence as we advanced through the village, Stiles hooking his index finger around mine as we neared the edge of the castle grounds.

"Come this way," I whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the woods on the edge of our property. The last thing we needed was to be caught sneaking in to the castle.

"The castle is beautiful, I've never seen it this close." Stiles whispered to me as we quietly made our way through the trees.

"Shit." I scoffed, spinning around and grabbing Stiles around the waist. I backed myself up into a tree and held him close to my chest as one of the castle guards passed along the edge of the woods. Once the guard was out of sight, I grabbed Stiles' hand again and yanked him into a slow jog towards the stables. The grounds were unusually over guarded for this time of the night and I couldn't risk going to the door near my tower right away. We entered through the tack room and two heart beats immediately rushed my ears, doubling me over.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles asked worriedly, rubbing a hand over my back.

"Someone's here," I groaned, the heart beats were erratic and I couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. I regained my composure enough to pull Stiles through the tack room and into the stable. The lighting was dim, only a single light at the opposite end of the stable illuminating the room. The stable hands should have gone home by now, but the crazed heart rates in my ears said that wasn't the case. Just as Stiles and I began to walk down the hall, a pair of hands shot through one of the stall doors, gripping themselves around the metal bars of the door. I cautiously approached the stall, peaking my head through the small window beside the door. A nearly naked Isaac was pressed against the stall door, another shirtless man preparing to pull down on Isaac's underwear.

"Isaac?" I asked, watching as he almost jumped out of his bones.

"Derek!" he gasped, grabbing the boy by the hair and yanking him to his feet.

"Who's-"

"Scott?!" Stiles interrupted, peaking his head in the stall.

"Shit," the boy I assumed was Scott breathed. "Hi Stiles."

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking to Stiles.

"He's my straight as a board best friend! Or so I fucking thought!" Stiles growled. Then the door at the end of the stable began to slide open. I quickly ripped open the stall door and shoved Stiles and myself inside, pushing Isaac into the hall. He stumbled about as his jeans that hung at his ankles crippled his ability to walk.

"Jesus, Isaac, go home!" I heard a guard speak. Isaac immediately pulled his pants up and smiled to the guard.

"Yeah, I'm just about finished. I'll be out of here soon." he nodded, I could tell the guard was walking away as Isaac continued to nod in his direction until the door slammed closed.

"I don't care if you're the damn prince, you're a bitch!" Isaac yelled.

"Oh cry me a river! If he would've seen me, we all would've been dead." I said, wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist. "Common, let's get out of here." I pulled Stiles out of the stall, brushing shoulders with Isaac.

"Stiles!" Scott called, turning us around. "You better give me all the details next time I see you." he said, gesturing towards me. Stiles just chuckled, pulling on my waist. We made our way back through the tack room, pausing at the door so I could peak my head through to make sure no one was around. Once I was sure the coast was clear, we ran the distance between the stable and my tower. I pressed Stiles against the stone of my tower, my hands pressed against either side of his head. I scanned the grounds hoping our sprint hadn't attracted any attention.

"This is so exciting." Stiles whispered, rubbing his hands over my chest. I did one last scan of the grounds before looking down to the boy in front of me. I leaned down and sunk my lips into his, allowing my hands to cup the sides of his neck. I pulled from the kiss and pressed my forehead against his.

"Let's get inside." I breathed against his lips. He lightly nodded in response and I quickly released him, pushing open the door near my tower. Stiles reached for my hand and I gently pulled him around the base of my tower to the staircase. We rushed up the stairs and once my door was in sight I stopped in my tracks. I turned to Stiles and shoved him against the stone wall, smothering him in a kiss. My lips trailed down to his neck where I bit down gently. Stiles let out a groan as I began sucking at the spot.

"Derek," he breathed against my ear. "get me horizontal." his words triggered something within me that I could only describe as fire. I yanked him upwards, allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist. I pushed my hands up the back of his shirt before climbing the rest of the stairs and entering my room. I made a b-line for the bed and threw us onto its sheets. Stiles shuffled up the bed, his eyes boring into mine as I crawled after him. Once he reached the pillows he grabbed the hem of my shirt, immediately pulling it over my head. I returned the gesture before sinking into him, opening my mouth into a kiss. The fire in my stomach burned hotter as Stiles' hands began to drag themselves down my back and under the waistband of my pants. This action pushed my tongue passed his teeth and intertwined it with his. We both groaned into each other's mouths, my mind blanking. My mouth soon left his and returned to the spot on his neck. He began squirming beneath me as I made my descent, reaching the middle of his chest. The fire in my stomach grew into my chest while Stiles made the most sexual noises I had ever heard. I let my hands press into Stiles' forearms, securing them to the bed as my lips graced the skin just above his waistband.

"D-Derek, please," he moaned, his legs kicking underneath me, revealing his impatience. This triggered something in my brain that shot straight to the bulge in my pants, making me press his arms further into the bed as I continued to tease him.

"Derek," he breathed again. "Derek, Derek!" he started to get louder, trying to pull his arms out from under me. "Derek, stop!" his voice cracked, pulling me out of my trance. My eyes shot up to his and he jumped back, my hands restraining his movement.

"What's wrong?" I growled, something I had meant to be a gentle question.

"Y-Your eyes," he shook, still trying to pull away. I lifted my hands from his arms, allowing him to scoot away from me. I looked down to my hands and to my surprise, my nails had grown a good inch above my finger. I scrambled off the bed and rushed to the mirror, my eyes were glowing a blinding electric blue.

"What is this?" I breathed.

"Derek, what's happening to you?" Stiles cried. I looked back at him to see he had pressed himself against the head board. My heart broke as I realized he was afraid of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 4

I watched in agony as Stiles' eyes scanned over me. I could only imagine what he was thinking about me. _What the hell was wrong with me? _I get a little hot and bothered and I start growing Edward scissor hands and my eyes start glowing like a fucking dog. As my mind reeled, Stiles stood from the bed. I assumed he was going to leave, but he was walking towards me. He paused only a foot in front of me, staring deep into my eyes as he dragged his fingers down my chest. My breath caught in my throat, _what is he doing?_ Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"Derek, this doesn't change how I feel about you." he spoke as I cautiously allowed my arms to drape over his shoulders. I pressed my cheek to the top of his head and stared into the mirror beside us. "If anything, I find your new found talents sexy." I could feel his smile against my chest, watching closely as my electric blue eyes began to fade back to their usual steel with the comfort he was showering me in. "So, where were we?" I watched my eyebrows knit together before I looked away from the mirror and down at Stiles. He smirked up at me before striking forward, slowly dragging his tongue up my neck. A chill ran down my spine as he grazed his fingers against the skin of my back. His body followed his fingers down the expanse of my body until he was on his knees in front of me. My mind was racing and couldn't believe he was doing this after what he just saw. I wanted to stop him, but God did I ever want him to keep going. His fingers gracefully unbuttoned my jeans, tucking themselves deep beneath the elastic on my boxers before yanking them to my feet. His hands trailed up the back of my legs before clamping down on the back of my thighs. Then his mouth was on the inside of my thighs, lightly nipping at the skin as my breathing became labored. He kept teasing me and my now throbbing member until I had my hands wound tightly within his hair. Then before I knew it, he was swallowing me whole. A gasp fell from my mouth as my back arched into his mouth. He dragged his tongue up and down my length, making it even more impossible for me to breath. But before I could even start to fully enjoy it, he released me and was burying his hands in my hair, pulling me into a sloppy kiss. I pushed my eager tongue passed his teeth and entangled it with his, loving the taste that swirled in his mouth. As I assaulted his mouth, his hands grabbed at mine, dragging them down the planes of his chest before they rested at the waistband of his jeans. I pulled from the kiss and stared down at him. I pressed a gentle kiss to his swollen lips before pressing my forehead to his and allowing my fingers to release the button on his jeans. Just as I was about to pull them down, his hands clamped down on my wrists, halting my actions. He spun us around and shoved me onto the bed. I sat on the edge of the mattress, my body tingling as Stiles slowly dragged his jeans and boxers down his body, his eyes boring into mine. He kicked his last bits of clothing to the side and strode up to me, carding his fingers through my hair before roughly pulling me into a kiss. He kept our lips connected as he straddled my legs, pressing himself as close as he could to me. My hands massaged his ass and the backs of his thighs as he slowly ground his hips into mine. Then he removed his mouth from mine, gently kissing at my cheeks and nose before sitting up on his knees. He pressed himself so tightly against me, I thought he might crush me.

"I love you so much, Derek." he rasped, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I gaped up at him and before I could even respond, he swiftly sat down in my lap, impaling himself with my throbbing dick. I watched in utter amazement as his head fell back and he released the most satisfying groan that hummed deep in my chest, my hands gripping themselves tightly to his back.

"Oh God, Derek." he moaned, allowing his forehead to fall against mine.

"Stiles," I whispered, just in time for him to move his hips upwards. I quickly latched onto his hipbones and yanked him back into my lap, making us both moan out in pleasure. We worked together through a few more wonderful thrusts before Stiles ground himself deep into my lap, pressing his nose into my neck.

"Derek, please, faster." he whined. He didn't have to tell me twice. I immediately flipped us over on the bed, thrusting my length in and out of Stiles as I moved us up the sheets, eliciting the most wonderful sounds from his mouth. Stiles moved his legs to rest against my hips as I held tightly to his. I sat with myself buried inside him for a moment, taking in the scene before me. Stiles was writhing beneath me, his hands running up and down my forearms, his chest rising and falling with great force, his mouth agape and his eyes closed. I removed my right hand from his hip and ran it through his sweat moistened hair, brushing it from his eyes. I allowed my hand to rest at the back of his neck as I bent further over him, resting my elbow against the mattress just above his shoulder. Then without a second thought I quickly pulled out and thrust back into him. I slammed into him time and time again, the bed creaking in protest. As I got closer to my high, my mouth latched itself onto his neck, sucking hard as I continued to thrust into him. Stiles body started to shake beneath me, so I released his neck and wrapped my arms around his back, holding onto his shoulders. I pressed myself as closely as I could to him, making sure the friction between us met his own throbbing member as I continued to thrust. My movements became very sloppy as I reached the edge, my mouth falling open.

"Oh, Derek, please-" Stiles cried out, his hands massaging themselves along my sides. I never wanted this to end, but before I could protest I was thrusting as deep as I could into Stiles. My back violently arched and my head fell back, a throaty growl escaping my lips as I released. Stiles came soon after and I collapsed onto his sticky chest, burying my face into his neck, breathing deeply. I trailed gentle kisses down his neck until I reached his shoulders where my extended nails had buried themselves beneath his skin. As carefully as I could, I extracted my nails, lapping at the wounds with my tongue as Stiles groaned beneath me. A few minutes later, I finally pulled out of him, rolling beside him before grabbing his waist and pulling him to rest against my chest. He nuzzled his nose into the skin while he draped an arm over my waist.

"I love you too, Stiles." I whispered to him, running my index finger along the arm that laid across my stomach. He responded with a squeeze to my waist before relaxing. It only took us a few moments to finally fall asleep. Satisfied, happy, and hopelessly in love.

* * *

**Please Review! It helps speed up the uploading process. :) Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 5

I gently rolled into consciousness as the bed shifted beside me. I kept my eyes closed as I allowed my body to wake up. When I finally opened my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Stiles perfect bottom before he pulled his boxers over his hips. I watched with tired eyes as he bent over, picking up my t-shirt. He brought it to his nose as he stood up, rubbing it against his cheek when he was finished, bringing a warm sensation to the pit of my stomach. A smile crept onto my cheeks as I sat up, crawling to the end of the bed. Stiles was just about to bend over when I stuck my index finger below the waistband of his boxers, tugging him towards me.

"Good morning, sunshine." he chuckled, turning around. He bent over, closing the space between us and capturing my lips in a kiss. Once he pulled away, I flipped over and laid on my back, my head at the end of the bed as I waited for him to return. He appeared at my side holding my boxers in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" I smirked.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" he asked as he lifted each of my feet before pulling my boxers up my legs. I lifted my hips as he pulled them the rest of the way.

"Why can't you just stay?" I whined, grabbing at his waist and pulling him on top of me. He chuckled into my neck, kissing my pulse point before he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"You know I would if I could." he sighed, pulling my hands from his hips and pressing them above my head, lacing our fingers together. Then he was bending forward again, his lips connecting with mine. We slowly moved our lips together, opening our mouths and allowing our breaths to mingle. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip as he pulled away, earning himself a groan to chase after him.

"Are you really sure you can't stay? I just want to lay in bed all day with you." I pleaded, squeezing his fingers.

"Derek, stop." he whined. "I would give anything to stay here with you, but I can't. My mom thinks I stayed the night at Scott's and I have to work in the bakery at some point today."

"I know, I just wish you could stay." I sighed, thinking about what it would be like to spend the entire day with Stiles. Holding him, kissing him, just being in the same room with him would suffice. My daydream was cut short by Stiles body stiffening. I quickly looked up to his face, seeing that shock was imbedded in his features. I stared in confusion for mere seconds before hands were wrapped around his biceps and he was yanked from the bed. I immediately flipped over and crouched at the end of the bed, ready to pounce. My uncle stood in the doorway, he had Stiles' back pressed against him as he cupped his throat. I felt my nails pierce through the mattress and a low growl rip through my throat as I stared at the scene before me.

"Jesus, Derek, calm down." Peter scoffed, shifting his weight.

"Let him go." I growled back, feeling a lump grow in my throat. I watched as Stiles' eyes scanned me worriedly, clawing at Peter's hand that threatened to crush his windpipe.

"Mind telling me who this is first?" he smirked, clamping down on Stiles' throat, making him choke.

"H-He's just a friend. A duke from another kingdom. We spent the day in the village and I didn't want him traveling home at such a late hour." I rushed, my eyes plastered to Stiles' face.

"Just a friend, my ass, Derek." Peter chuckled. "I heard your fucking orgasm from across the castle." That's when my eyes went wide, setting me back on my heels.

"What?" was all I could choke out. Stiles' heartbeat was raging in my ears now, threatening to burst out of his chest.

"This kingdom depends on you and I, Derek." he spoke, his tone much deeper now. "I can't have you screwing other guys when you're supposed to be searching for a suitable Queen."

"But I-I don't want a Queen." my words came out more weak and childish than I had intended, my legs beginning to shake.

"I don't give a damn what you want. You can't have this." he growled, tightening his grip on Stiles, pain evident on his features.

"Please, just let him go." I cried as the pain Stiles was experiencing transferred to my own body. I could feel my uncle's fingers digging into his throat while his other hand crushed his bicep.

"I don't think so." his stern voice reverberated off my skull before a sharp squealing entered my ears. I doubled over in pain, forcing me off the bed. I crouched into the furthest corner away from Peter and Stiles, clutching my head. "I'm not fucking stupid, Derek." Peter's voice boomed in my head as the squealing continued. "I know this boy lives in the village. How many times have I told you to never enter that damned village. I didn't give you Mason's duties so you could start fucking the baker's son! I was hoping this would give you a sense of responsibility, but it's clearly done the complete opposite!" My ears had to be bleeding at this point. The squealing had gotten so loud that I could barely hear what Peter was saying, then all went silent. My whole body shook as I writhed on the floor.

"You don't understand what you've done to yourself - to us." Peter growled, making me look up at him. Stiles' bloodshot eyes met mine as I watched tears cascade down his cheeks. "I've never had the strength to tell you what you are, what you're capable of. Your parents wanted to keep you and your sister in the dark as much as possible. They chose this lifestyle for you so you would never be subject to the danger within you. I thought I was being fair in giving you a little time outside this box they've trapped you in, but you just ruined everything!" the words that spilled from my uncle's mouth were all blurring together. What was he telling me? This didn't make any sense. What was he protecting me from?

"You can't see it, but I know your boyfriend sure can. Those glowing eyes aren't just for show." That's when a pang shocked my heart. There was more going on here than I had originally thought.

"What am I?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let's just say your little boyfriend here might have been a little more mangled if it had been a full moon last night." I could feel Stiles stiffen from across the room. I stared at Peter in confusion. I would never hurt Stiles and what would the moon have to do with it anyways?

"For God's sake, Derek, you're a werewolf!" the last part came out in a growl as I watched my uncle's body contort in ways I had never thought imaginable. His shoulders slouched, hair grew abnormally fast on his face and arms, his nails grew a good three inches off of his finger, and his eyes burned red. Stiles cried out as Peter drew him closer, opening his mouth against his neck, letting his teeth scrape against the skin. My blood was boiling and before I knew it I was crouched on all fours, nails scratching the floor, ready to attack my uncle.

"Now don't get hasty, Nephew." he spoke before the squealing was flooding my ears again. I crumpled onto the floor, clutching my knees to my chest.

"STOP!" I heard Stiles scream. "Stop, you're hurting him!"

"Oh, I know. Don't worry, I'll stop before he goes deaf." Peter chuckled. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my knees as closely to my chest as possible. The squealing in my ears was burning in the back of my head. I could feel it singeing the cords in my brain. Beyond the sharp pain in my head, I could hear Stiles screaming, struggling against Peter. He was calling out to me, asking for my help, but all I could do was stay plastered against the floor of my room. The squealing finally began to fade and I was able to release my knees. I used my blurred vision to scan the room. I was alone, but the furniture near the door had been knocked either out of place or onto its side. Stiles had fought with my uncle, but my uncle's strength outweighed Stiles'. I dragged my body towards the door, but once I reached the stairs my mind went blank and my head collapsed against the wood. Everything that had just happened flooded my brain, leaving my mind whirling until I was left painfully unconscious.

* * *

**Please Review! Chapter 6 won't be up as quick, but some thoughts on how I'm progressing always helps. **

**Much Love, Sleek Blan**


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 6

I woke with a start as a door slammed. I was still lying on my stomach on the landing of my tower stairs. My head was throbbing but it didn't stop me from jumping to my feet. I swayed back and forth, bracing myself against the wall.

"That fucker, why can't he just do what he's told." I heard Peter grumble. His words pushed me back into my room. I stumbled to my bed, sitting at the foot. My eyes scanned over the fabric of my sheets as the events from this morning replayed in my mind. I let my fingers grace the fabric beneath me, thinking of Stiles and the fear in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, his heart beat was pulsing within my fingers. It traveled up the length of my arm until it pulsed in my ears. It was slow, but it skipped every few beats. Then I could feel the flour on his hands, the apron tied at his waist, the tears cascading down his perfect cheeks. Matching the skips in his heart, a thick, almost choking feeling filled my throat. I could feel the pain Stiles felt. It was all so surreal, but I left myself no time to contemplate it. I jumped to my feet, rushing to the pile of clothes on the floor. I grabbed the black shirt that Stiles had picked up earlier, pulling it over my head. I jogged up to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a gray sweater, quickly dressing myself. My loafers came last as I walked towards the door. As quietly as possible, I descended the stairs, staying fully aware of the distance of the heartbeats that pulsed in my mind. Stiles' heart beat still the strongest, as it pulsed in the palms of my hands. I paused at the bottom step, making sure the coast was clear before sprinting to the private door. I swung it open and kept my pace as I sprinted to the woods just passed the stables. I backed myself into a tree a few yards into the woods to calm my breathing. Then I spotted Isaac exiting the tack room, so I quickly regained a fast pace, dodging between trees.

"Hey Derek! Dude, I've got to talk to you!" Isaac called. I mentally cursed at myself for not venturing deeper into the woods.

"Derek, stop, man!" he yelled. I felt my shoulders cringe at his volume; he was going to get me caught. So I quickly spun around and ran as fast as could towards Isaac's approaching form. Just as he breached the woodsy barrier, I grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and whipped his body around a tree, slamming him into it. I pressed a firm hand to his chest while the other covered his mouth.

"I will take my hand off your mouth as long as you promise to keep your voice down." I whispered, feeling my nails begin to extend. I felt Isaac flinch under my touch before nodding his head in agreement.

"The fuck, Derek?" he spat, shoving my chest.

"Just listen to me for like five seconds!" I pleaded, scanning the grounds quickly before looking back to Isaac.

"Fine." he huffed a sigh.

"Look, I'll explain everything that happened later, but I need you to cover for me. I have to go see Stiles and my uncle cannot know that I'm gone!"

"The only way I'll do it is if you answer me one question." he smirked.

"Okay, anything, shoot." I rushed, taking another scan of the grounds.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Whoa, dude." I shook my head, taking a step back.

"Hey, you said anything!" I sighed knowing he was right.

"I made love to him." I spoke, smiling down at my toes as I remembered how wonderful being with him was.

"Shit! Oh my God, tell me everything!" Isaac said excitedly, gripping my sweater between his fingers.

"No, no, Derek needs to go now." I said, prying his fingers from my shirt. "Don't forget, I haven't left the castle." he nodded vigorously in agreement, a stupid smile plastered on his face. I nodded back to him before turning towards the village and taking off double time. I made it to the edge of the village as dusk fell over me. I slowed my pace entering the village. I ducked behind a strip of stores, weaving in and out of clothing lines until I found myself behind the bakery. Stiles' heart beat pounded harder in my palms as I climbed the few steps at the back door. I could feel that Stiles' sobbing had calmed and that he was currently alone in the kitchen, so I gently tapped my knuckles against the door, my own heart rate gaining momentum. Stiles pushed open the door and for a split second it looked as if he had seen a ghost before he was jumping into my arms, wrapping his around my neck. He choked out a sob into my chest, pressing himself as close as he could to me. I ran my hands up and down his back a few times before backing him into the kitchen and closing the door, all without releasing from our embrace.

"Oh God, Derek, I don't even know what to think about what happened." he cried, pressing his forehead to my chest. I slid my hands up to his cheeks, pushing his head back so his blood shot eyes were looking at me.

"I don't either. All I know is that my uncle is unhappy and I still love you just as much if not more." I sighed, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"But, Derek, am I ever going to be able to see you after today? He seemed so mad that you were with me, I can't imagine he'd ever let you leave the castle again."

"And how do you think I got here?" I smiled down at him.

"Well you obviously didn't say 'Hey Pete, I'm going to go see my boyfriend, no worries I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait up.'"

"No, I didn't say it in so many words…or any words really."

"Won't he come looking for you?" he asked as his hands slid down from my neck to rest against my abdomen.

"I hope not. I told Isaac to keep an eye on him for me."

"Let's hope he does." he ran his hands back up my chest, fisting his hands in my hair before pulling my lips down to his. I quickly pulled from the kiss as Stiles tried to push his tongue passed my teeth.

"Whoa, whoa there big boy. We're still in the bakery." I chuckled, squeezing his waist.

"Common." he smiled, grabbing at my hands and pulling me further into the kitchen. Then we were taking stairs up to the second floor of the bakery. As we reached the landing I realized we were in a bedroom.

"Welcome to my world." he chuckled, releasing my hands and spinning around, walking backwards into the room as I looked around. The bakery was small to begin with and the fact that Stiles' bedroom was pretty much in the attic made it seem even smaller. All that was in the room was a small bed, desk, dresser, and full length mirror. There was clothes scattered about and a small stuffed animal collection beside the bed.

"I know this is far from your tower, but it's home to me." he smiled to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are we doing up here? Don't you need to be in the kitchen?" I asked, stepping so I straddled his legs. He grabbed at my hands, pulling them up to his face and kissing my knuckles.

"Well I thought we could grab a blanket from up here and head out to the fields. And my mom doesn't need me in the kitchen, she told me to stay in my room because I was so upset when I got here. I was just down there emotional baking." he spoke in between kisses to my hands.

"Okay, that sounds fine. But first, I wanted to give you something." I smiled down at him, releasing my hands from his before taking off my sweater.

"As much as I love you and your hotness I really don't think we should do anything up here." he laughed hesitantly.

"Oh stop, that's not what I'm doing." I snorted, shaking my head. I pulled the black t-shirt over my head before slipping the sweater back on. "Here." I spoke, offering the shirt to him.

"What?" He looked at the shirt confused, squeezing the fabric between his fingers.

"I saw you kind of take a liking to it this morning and thought that you should have something of mine just in case I am away for a while." Stiles looked up at me with a huge smile, bringing the shirt to his nose and rubbing it against his cheeks.

"You're awesome." he said, standing from the bed and wrapping an arm around me while the other cradled the shirt against his chest. I gently squeezed his shoulders before he stepped away, folding the shirt and setting it at the foot of his bed. Then he walked over to his dresser, untying his apron and dropping it to the floor before opening the top drawer and extracting a plaid blanket. He closed the drawer and walked towards me, stretching his left hand to me. I laced our fingers together and he pulled me back down the stairs and out the back door.

Stiles led me about thirty yards into the wheat fields behind the bakery before we came to a small clearing. He laid the blanket down on the ground before taking a seat, stretching his legs out. I stepped onto the blanket, observing Stiles as he watched my every movement. Then I quickly knelt down, straddling his hips and pushing him onto his back, pressing my face into his neck and inhaling. Stiles squirmed beneath me, chuckling lightly as he ran his hands along my sides.

"Derek, look at me." he whispered. I quickly lifted my head, assuming something was wrong. I stared deep into his eyes as a gentle smile crept onto his lips. "I really do love your eyes, especially when they're so blindingly blue." I sat back against his thighs, placing three fingers just beneath my right eye.

"I don't understand this." I sighed.

"You don't have to." he smiled, running a hand up my arm until it was pulling my hand from my face. "I love you more than anything, werewolf or not." My smile lines were throbbing as I looked down at him; how did I get so lucky?

"I love you too." I spoke before running a hand through his hair while I bent over him. I rubbed my nose against his then connected our lips.

When I finally pulled from the kiss, we were both panting and the sky was lost. A very eerie darkness had fallen over the village. I scanned the perimeter, keeping a hand combing through Stiles' hair. I could feel deep in my stomach that something was approaching us, but I didn't know what. I kept my eyes on the field and the distant village as I felt Stiles' hands slide down my chest. His hands dipped below my waistband and I quickly grabbed at his hands, holding them in place as I listened for heartbeats. I could feel the danger incasing us in a bubble, but all the heartbeats I could hear were within a safe distance.

"Derek, common, baby." Stiles whined, pressing his fingers against the skin I had his hands secured at. I did one last quick scan before looking down to Stiles.

"Something's wrong." I said not mere seconds before an arrow sliced into the ground only feet from us.

"Up, up, get up." I hurried, hauling Stiles to his feet. I pushed at his waist and we began running deeper into the field. Heartbeats flooded my ears and I could faintly hear the arrows shooting through the air.

"Derek, what's going on?" Stiles asked, frantic.

"It's the hunters from the castle. My uncle must have found out I left." I let out a powerful roar as an arrow pierced through my shoulder, but I kept running, staying as closely behind Stiles as I could. Two more arrows sunk into my back and I could feel my pace slowing. The arrow that sent me tumbling, sliced deep into the back of my thigh.

"Derek!" Stiles called just before I heard him scream. I quickly fought my way onto my feet and rushed over to where he was lying down in the field, clutching his bicep.

"Th-they hit me." he stuttered, removing his hand from his arm, revealing a deep gash where the arrow had grazed him. As I inspected his arm, he became aware of the arrows in my back. "Derek, you're hurt!" he cried, his hands grasping my cheeks. Then I could hear the hunters calling to one another, approaching quickly. I slipped an arm under Stiles waist and lifted him against my chest.

"Stiles, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can and hide when you know you've lost them. They only want me, but if you get in their way who knows what they'd do. Please, Stiles, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But, Derek, I don't want to leave you." he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll be okay, I promise. Now you need to run, they're getting close." I whispered before sinking my lips into his. "I love you."

"I love you too." he spoke, scrambling to his feet and taking off.

"There's the boy!" I heard a hunter shout as I fell to my hands and knees, the pain in my back almost too much to bear. I allowed Stiles' frantic heart beat to drown me into slumber as I collapsed onto my stomach. The last thing I felt were rough hands clamping down on my biceps, hands that began dragging my body back to an undeniable punishment.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! :)**

**-Sleek Blan**


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 7

Suddenly, my eyes were wide and I was being shoved to my knees in the middle of the square. Rough hands pressed down on my shoulders as another individual wrapped chains around my neck and wrists. I fought against them but it only made the pain worse. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as my body began to tremble. Then I was being yanked to my feet by the chains around my neck, making me gag. The square was silent, even the man whose face was nearly pressed against mine as he screamed at me was inaudible. The silence made my situation even more terrifying as I bowed my head before him. Several moments passed where I stood in the square, chains restraining me, silence so deafening I thought it might make my knees buckle. Then an excruciating pain sliced deep into the skin of my back, sending me to my knees. Then there was another lash to my back. I was being whipped, violently, over and over again. I thought the experience would never end. Lash after lash doubled me over, but the chains made sure I stayed upright, digging into my skin along with the sharp leather against my back. I could feel the blood cascading down my back, seeping beneath the waistband of my pants. The next lash against my back, nicked the back of my neck and my mouth fell open, my fists clenching so hard I thought my nails might break the skin of my palms. My vision began to blur as the lashes continued. The final lash made my eyes roll back and I felt myself slouching into the chains before my body crumpled into the dirt, guiding me into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, my eyes were wide and I was shooting upright into a sitting position. My breathing was violent as I scanned my surroundings. I was sitting under the covers of my bed in my tower, sweat incasing me in an uncomfortable bubble. I could feel my heart rate begin to slow as I realized it was all a dream.

"That was quite the violent dream you had, wasn't it nephew." the voice of my uncle sent my heart beat into a havoc again as I realized he was standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You have no idea." I breathed, pulling my nails from the mattress.

"Mind telling me what it was about?" he asked, sauntering into the room. I was about to explain the dreadful dream when I realized I had no idea how I had gotten into my room. I shot out of bed and ripped the sweater from my chest, running to the mirror and spinning around, checking out the damage of the arrows that had been buried beneath my skin. There was no sign of any injury on my skin. How long had I been asleep?

"You heal quickly as a werewolf, Derek." Peter explained as I ran a hand over my shoulder. "You've been quite the naughty werewolf, you know. Disobeying your Alpha and running off with your silly boyfriend."

"Don't talk about him like that!" I snapped, turning back to Peter who was now seated on my bed.

"Now, now, that's no reason to get all wolfy on me." he said, putting his hands up.

"And what do you mean 'my Alpha'? You are far from authority!"

"That's what you think. I seem to remember a certain werewolf in the fetal position yesterday morning all because he was disobeying me. I have control over you, Derek, whether you like it or not."

"Fuck that! You shot me with arrows and threatened the only person I love in this fucking world! You honestly think I'm going to listen to you?" I could feel a deep growl rumble in the back of my throat as I stared at my uncle.

"Become an Omega. Abandon my pack. See how life treats you when you're all on your own. I keep your disobedient, hormonal, idiotic ass in check as well as I can. I can only imagine what a little bastard you would be if you had to control it all on your own."

"Try me." I challenged.

"You have to be here for your kingdom, idiot. You're the only Hale left and you need a Queen to continue our family because I can't anymore." That comment sent me to my knees, why couldn't I just be happy? "Think of what your parents would want. Think about your sister, Derek."

"Stop!" I yelled, dropping my head into my hands. "Don't make me go back to that place, Peter!" I looked up to him, feeling the tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I just want to be with him. Only him."

"For the love of God! Your stupid little crush makes me want to fucking shake you! You _have_ to find a woman, Derek! You need a _woman_ to continue the family line."

"I'm in love with him, Peter! I can't just brush him off and make babies with some girl just to make you happy!"

"You can, and you will!" we were both standing now, pointing our fingers into each others faces as we yelled. "Unless…" Peter breathed, setting him back on his heels.

"What?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What was your dream about?" he asked, almost frantic.

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

"Because, Derek…" he huffed a sigh. "Fuck, werewolves mate for life. You can feel your mates heart beat at all times. You can see through their eyes when you dream, but only when they allow you. You would do absolutely anything to keep them safe, even kill your own. Derek, please tell me you didn't actually have sex with him."

"What are you even saying? I was dreaming about being whipped! We don't even do that in the square anymore and…" then I saw the fear in my uncles eyes as the realization hit me. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" I screamed, knotting my fingers within my uncles shirt, breathing heavily into his face.

"I'm going to take that whole 'I had sex with Stiles and now I'm about to rip my darling uncle's throat out with my teeth' as a yes." he said, leaning his head back. I shoved him away and took a defensive stance.

"What have you done to him, Peter?" I growled.

"I don't care who you mated with, Derek. You're continuing the Hale family and Stiles will have no part in it. None." then the screeching was in my ears, so loud that I thought my head might explode as I fell to my knees again, clutching my head. I roared loudly against the pain swirling in my head, the paralyzing noise beginning to fade as I heard the door to my room slam shut. The noise finally disappeared as I pressed my forehead into the wood floor, tears running down my cheeks, a sob racking through my bones. This life my parents wanted me to live was so dreadful. Whether it was being locked in this castle forever or having to sex up some girl I didn't even love made me hate them. It made me feel awful hating my parents. They were both so wonderful when they had been alive, but I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met Stiles. The love I had for him was almost crippling, I don't know how Peter expected me to ever stay away from him. Then his heart was beating wildly in my ears, so clear I would've thought he were right behind me. Then it dawned on me that if Peter had been right about Stiles being my mate then my dream had been his reality, and the castle's hunters were probably bringing him back to the castle. This made me jump to my feet and onto my bed, peering out my window. I spotted two hunters leading a hooded figure through the courtyard, a large mob of people being held outside of the castle gates. I launched off the bed, shoving at my bedroom door to only have it push me back onto my ass. I jumped up into a crouching position, stalking the door. My nails elongated and I could feel hair on my face begin to grow. Then I arched my back and allowed my eyes to fixate on the ceiling as a deep, throaty roar ripped through my wind pipes. I charged forward, slamming into the door, ripping it from its hinges. I powered down the stairs and into the foyer just as the castle doors began to open. I slowly stood into an upright position and gently stepped forward as the hooded figure was yanked through the entrance.

"Jesus, Derek, put a shirt on. That's no way to greet our new guest." Peter chuckled from the opposite side of the foyer. Then the hunters yanked down on the chains, sending the figure, I knew so well, to his knees. I quickly jogged up to them, dropping to my knees in front of Stiles. The hunters made no sudden movements so I gently pulled the hood over Stiles' head, letting it fall to the floor. I heard Peter growl as I looked back at Stiles. The skin around his right eye was black, scratches and bruises decorating his once beautiful face.

"Derek," he whimpered, a tear cascading down his cheek. I allowed my hands to cup the sides of his neck, my thumbs lightly pressing into his cheeks as I stared at him.

"Stiles," I whispered before his eyes closed and his shoulders slouched. Then the veins in my arms began to turn black and a pain began to surge within them. Peter roared beside me, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me away from Stiles. He lifted me off my feet before using all of his strength to thrust me head first into the tile floor. I felt the bones in my face shatter along with the tiles.

"Derek!" I heard Stiles raspy voice shriek. It took a moment before I could feel my bones begin to piece themselves back together. I laid motionless on the floor, staring across the foyer as I allowed my bones time to heal. I could hear Stiles begin to sob so I did my best to push myself onto my hands and knees.

"God, you're a fighter." Peter chuckled, grabbing me under the armpits and hauling me to my feet. Then he had a hand on my chest, while the other pressed into my back. I was being lifted off my feet again and he was thrusting me towards the floor, chest first. The hand pressed against my back shoved me violently into the tiles, my sternum snapping in half. I took in a sharp breath, my vision blurring as Stiles sobs became even louder. I tried to push myself up but the pain in my chest kept me pressed against the broken tiles. I craned my neck as far as possible so I could look at Stiles, the pain surging through my chest telling me to lie still.

"Stiles, baby, look at me." I croaked out. His tear-filled eyes met mine as a sob shook through him. "I'll be okay, I promise. But you have to be strong, if not for you then do it for me." He gently nodded in agreement before his face contorted in pain as the hunters pulled on his chains, making him stand. This gave me the opportunity to scan over my tortured mate. He was covered in dirt and bruises, his jeans torn at the knees and the black shirt I gave him was ripped to shreds from the whippings. It hung loosely around his neck as the sliced fabric flapped at his sides. I winced at the sight of Stiles back, the large gashes still bleeding angrily. Then the hunters were leading him out of the foyer and towards the cellar staircase. The cellar had been converted into a place where we held prisoners after my family died. I had never ventured into the cellar since that horrible day, but as the hunters shoved Stiles' body down the steps, I realized that was about to change.

"Don't you worry, nephew, he's in good hands." Peter chuckled from above me. Then his hands were on me again, he hooked his arms under my armpits and began dragging me out of the foyer. I followed the tiles with my eyes as we ventured deeper into the castle until I was thrown to the floor in a new room. My sternum still left me crippled as I listened to Peter shuffle about the room.

"Infection will kill that kid before tomorrow, boss." one of the hunters spoke as they entered the room. A thick growl rumbled in the back of my throat as they spoke of Stiles so simply. How could they just let him die like that?

"Get him up here." Peter instructed. I was being hauled to my feet again and I came face to face with a large contraption with wires and straps. I fought against the hunters, but my still healing sternum allowed them to control me. They spun me around and shoved me against a wooden plank, pressing my arms perpendicular to my body, securing them with metal shackles. A strap was tied tightly at my waist and a metal headdress was wrapped around my forehead.

"Good to go, boss." the second hunter said before I heard a lever being pulled and the sound of a machine starting up behind me. Then an electric current rushed through my veins, causing my mouth to clamp shut and my eyes to widen. I fought violently against the current, trying to use my new strengths to escape the contraption. I roared angrily at the hunters before me, pressing myself off the plank at my back trying to get closer to them. Then a rougher current shot through me and I could feel the sweat pouring off of me as I tried to fight it. It burned in my fingertips, keeping my nails at a normal length. It hummed in my throat and jaw, keeping my teeth human and my growls low. It even surged deep in my chest, silencing Stiles' heartbeat.

"This will keep him at bay while the boy weakens. It prevents him from shifting." Peter informed the hunters as I began to breathe heavily. He then led the men out of the room, slamming the wooden door and securing three locks. Then his face appeared in a small window at the head of the door.

"This could have gone a lot simpler if you would have just obeyed me, Derek. Enjoy being an Omega in your own pack." a low growl rumbled in my throat as I glared at him. Then he slid the small window closed, leaving me to suffer without even a heartbeat to keep me sane.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 8

Torture surged through my veins in increments. I would receive five minutes of nerve-burning electricity and five minutes to slouch against my restraints. Even the time I had to rest was a form of torture because it meant that I could hear Stiles' heartbeat again. I could feel the pain in his back, beneath his right eye, the tears streaming down his cheeks, the labored breaths that seemed to choke me as well. I couldn't even muster the strength to release myself from my restraints. The pain that crippled my body was more than I could physically handle. My sternum had finally had enough time to heal, leaving my heart as the only thing needing mending. I couldn't stand knowing that Stiles was in pain and that I couldn't be there to help him. I don't want to live with the last memory of him as being dragged away from me, broken and bloodied. The hunter's voice rang in my head,

"_Infection will kill that kid before tomorrow, boss." _How could they just let my beautiful Stiles die like that? He didn't deserve this and neither did I. All I want is to be with him, why is that such a crime?

Then as I hung from my restraints, exhausted, I heard the locks on the door being released. A low growl began to rumble in my throat as I anticipated who might walk through the door.

"Isaac?" I rasped out, sighing in relief as he quickly approached me.

"Let's get you out of here." he spoke, turning off the machine before removing my headdress.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" I breathed.

"Your uncle gave me the key. He wants you to get out of the castle as soon as possible. Kate is back and she's terrorizing the grounds."

"What?!"

"Imprisoning Stiles was the only motive she needed to attack the castle again. She's been waiting for this opportunity to kill you and Peter. She knows you're werewolves, Derek."

"How? I didn't even know I was until yesterday! How do you even know?" I asked as he released me from the last of my restraints, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me stable.

"Everyone who works in the castle knows, Derek. I even knew they were trying to keep you in the dark about it. That's why they kept you locked up in this god forsaken place for so long. Your parents were worried that if you got outside the castle and found someone like Stiles that you'd leave the kingdom or hurt your family if they tried to keep you away."

"Why were they so worried about me? What about Laura?"

"Laura was in the dark just as much as you were, but she started to notice that you weren't into the girls your mother forced upon you. So they tried harder, and eventually Kate came into the picture. Look, I'd love to tell you everything I know, but she's already set fire to the south end of the castle and you need to get to Stiles, Now." Isaac had led me into the foyer, keeping his arm around my waist as we stood before the cellar staircase.

"Come with me?" I protested as he released my waist.

"Derek, I can't. I have to stay here for Scott. You and Stiles need to get as far away from this place as possible. Kate won't stop until she finds you." his words made me grab him behind the neck and pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Isaac."

"I love you too, buddy. Now go!" he spoke, shoving my waist before running from the foyer. I turned towards the cellar staircase and Stiles' heartbeat began thumping almost painfully within my fingertips. Smoke gently rolled up the stairs as I descended. I could see the electric blue of my eyes reflect off of the thick smoke. I kept a hand against a wall to guide me as I continued down the stairs, the smoke beginning to fill my lungs. When I reached the landing, all I could see was a wall of smoke before me, only Stiles' heartbeat swirling in my head. As I stepped into the choking abyss, a lump began to form in my throat. Images of my sister lying on the cellar floor choking on the smoke filled my thoughts.

"Stiles?" I called, my voice cracking as I tried to rid my mind of the awful images of my family suffering. I couldn't let the last person I loved die here too.

"D-Derek." I barely heard his response, but I was getting close. Then the bars of the cell came into view. I knelt down and I could just make out Stiles' form lying on the floor. I returned to my standing position and grabbed two of the cell bars in front of me. With all of my strength, I forced them apart enough to get myself through. I quickly got down on my hands and knees and crawled until I was at Stiles' side. He was lying on his stomach, his palms flat on the cement floor as he held his head just above them, labored breaths racking through his body.

"Derek." he rasped, his body tensing. I crawled in front of him and grasped his cheeks in my hands. I pressed my forehead against his and allowed a tear to race down my cheek.

"I'm going to get you out of here, baby." I leaned back to look at Stiles, but his eyes were closed tightly and his head was heavy in my hands. "Stiles?" I called, panic setting in. I squeezed his cheeks but got no response. That's when I noticed that the veins in my arms had turned black again. The darkness rushed up to my biceps where I began to feel pain. It was bearable but frightening. I quickly released Stiles' cheeks, watching as his head fell onto his hands. The blackness within my veins slowly faded and when I looked back to Stiles, his eyes were wide open.

"How did you do that?" he breathed, his voice clearer. Then I realized I had somehow taken away some of his pain. The realization made me grab his cheeks again. I pressed my fingertips deep into his skin, watching closely as his eyes fell closed again and his mouth sat ajar. The blackness reappeared in my veins as I stared incredulously. I gently ran my hands down to his neck, keeping my thumbs pressed into his cheeks. Then I leaned forward, my mind reeling. I gently connected my lips with Stiles', a new pain entering my jaw and cheekbones. Before I could press myself deeper into the kiss, a loud crash pulled me away from Stiles.

"Where the fuck is he?!" it was Kate and she was searching tirelessly for me. I quickly hooked my arms under Stiles' armpits and hauled him up, coaxing his legs around my waist and pushing his arms so they draped over my shoulders. He pressed his face into my neck as I walked towards the staircase, my hands gripping tightly to the backs of his thighs. Just as I placed a foot on the first stair, a heartbeat rushed into my ears. It was frantic and approaching the foyer. I immediately spun around and headed towards the opposite side of the cellar. A hidden passage sat within the curves of a wall. The curve rolled into the cellar, making it easy to hide a small break in the wall. I slid behind it and into a tunnel that led to the stable furthest from the castle. I rushed down the cemented passage, using my newfound vision to lead the way. The tunnel ended at a ladder that led upwards into the tack room of the old stable. I gently readjusted Stiles, sliding my left arm around his lower back and gripping onto his hipbone, avoiding as many lacerations as I could, while I used my other hand to pull us up the ladder. After I climbed into the tack room, I placed Stiles on the floor, closed the sliding door to the tunnel and locked it. I hoisted Stiles back into my arms before grabbing a few of the extra blankets we used for the horses from a rack and headed towards the door to the stable. I pushed it open and was faced with the ten foot high stacks of hay. We used this stable to house all of the extra hay and supplies for the horses, making it an easy hide out for the night, or so I hoped. I weaved within the towers of hay until I found the perfect nook to lie the blankets down. Stiles sat on one of the blankets, grasping his ankles as I adjusted the other two blankets on the floor.

"Derek, the pain is coming back." Stiles' voice broke my concentration. I whipped my head around to look at him. His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped his ankles, the creases in his forehead becoming more defined as he squeezed his eyes shut. I rushed over to him, prying his hands from his ankles and holding them to my lips.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered before kissing his knuckles one by one. I lifted him from under his armpits again and sat him down in the center of the blankets. I used my nails to cut the last of my shirt from his torso before walking around him so I stood behind him. The wounds on his back were angry and burning shades of red. I sat down, pulling Stiles between my legs, pushing my feet under his calves. I ran my hands up and down his arms as I inspected his back. Then as if instinct kicked in, I lowered my head to a large gash that ran from the middle of his spine to his left shoulder blade. I allowed my hands to rest against his pectorals before pressing my tongue to the end of the gash, dragging it up his back until it reached his shoulder blade. I felt Stiles' body shutter against me, a groan falling from his lips. As I continued onto the many other lacerations, thoughts of dogs licking their wounds flooded my mind. I didn't enjoy the thought of comparing myself to a dog but the thought of being able to possibly heal Stiles made my stress lessen. I lapped at his wounds until I felt him slouch against my hands. His breathing had slowed now and he was lost in sleep. I gently untangled myself from Stiles and as softly as I could, laid him down on his side. As much as I didn't want to leave his wounds wide open, I didn't want to wrap him up in a blanket we used for the horses either. So I laid down in front of him and pulled him against my chest. I rested one arm under my head while I used the fingers of my other hand to kneed the back of Stiles' neck. The warmth of the hay encased us in a comfortable bubble, where I hoped we could lie undisturbed through the night. Just as my heavy eyelids were about to fall closed, I felt Stiles' hands run up the expanse of my torso until they rested against my chest. He pressed back against my hand at his neck until he was looking up at me.

"I love you so much, Derek." he whispered, turning his head and pressing his lips into my bicep that rested on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Stiles. Now go to sleep, baby, we have a long day ahead of us." I said before pressing a kiss to his forehead. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips before his face disappeared into my chest. He pressed himself tightly against me and I allowed his steady breaths to lull me into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Please Review :)

-Sleek Blan


End file.
